legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fathoms Below
|start = July 29th, 2013 at 8:00 PM |end = August 9, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Battle Royale XIII |followed by = Heroes Colosseo III }} is a Raid Event scheduled to run from July 29th, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) to August 9, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). Like previous raids, a half-time maintenance period will take place from August 4, 2013 at 11:00 PM (PST) to August 5, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST). The "Full Scale Attack" feature makes its return in the same form as Never Never Land. Utilizing the feature increases the attack power of cards by 20%, although players are restricted to three uses of the feature per day. Story Summer is here, and Yvette wants to go to the beach. The Heroes humor her and head for the ocean. They reach a sprawling sea full of coral reefs. Walking along the shore and peering into the translucent blue water, the Heroes are approached by Yvette. Just a moment ago she had been frolicking in the sand, but now she has a troubled look on her face. "Heroes, there's something strange with the ocean..." The fish seem frightened as they swim ceaselessly in circles. Beginning to feel a bit uneasy, the Heroes proceed further down the beach. Up ahead, they spot a mermaid lying collapsed at the water's edge. "Please... Listen..." "The Heroes rush to her side, and she begins to speak in a pained voice." She tells of a merfolk kingdom deep beneath the waves. The kingdom has been attacked by a powerful neighboring kingdom. Before the attack, the two kingdoms has forged and enjoyed friendly relations for many years. The mermaid had fled the deep-sea kingdom and come to the surface, barely escaping with her life. "I beg of you, Heroes! Please save our kingdom!" With a shaking hand, the mermaid gives the Heroes a gold, glittering fish scale before taking her last shuddering breath. Knowing that those from the sea must always return there, the Heroes carry the mermaid's body into the waves and set it adrift back out the sea. As they watch the departed float away, Yvette says with conviction, "Don't worry. We've heard your plea and will grant your dying request. Let's go, Heroes!" They nod their assent and hold out the shining fish scale to lead the way to the oceanic paradise at the bottom of the sea. Epilogue Even as she lay sprawled upon the beach, Amada's provocative grin did not waver. She began to laugh softly. "Isn't this just what you wanted?" Elsa gritted her teeth in response to the conjurer's words. It was Elsa, the princess of a neighboring kingdom, that had hurriedly led her forces to the aid of the Undersea Kingdom and helped put an end to the awful bloodshed. The Heroes had joined forces with Elsa and succeeded in defeating the mastermind of the invasion. The conjurer Amada had been behind it all. She had cast a spell on the coastal kingdom and had their forces attack the Undersea Kingdom. Then she had put a curse on the merfolk of the Undersea Kingdom as well. The Heroes asked her to explain why she had chosen to do this. "I only did it because I was asked to... And I guess because I thought it sounded like fun... For the whole story, you'd better ask that princess standing over there..." The words had hardly left Amada's mouth before Elsa raced over and thrust her sword into the conjurer's chest. Elsa stared long and hard at Amada's still face, which still wore a grin. Then she began to speak in a faltering tone. She had fallen in love with Egeo, the prince of the coastal kingdom. She had asked Amada to kill his lover Elin, the mermaid princess of the Undersea Kingdom. But Elsa had come to her senses, regretted her actions, and decided to help Elin. Upon hearing this explanation, Yvette cast heated words at the apologetic Elsa. "This isn't something that you can just 'sorry' your way out of!! Because of you, the Undersea Kingdom is in ruins! Do you even know how many lives were lost?!" The Heroes held back the enraged Yvette. Attacking Elsa couldn't undo the damage that had already been done. Even after the chaos died down, no one had managed to find Elin, the mermaid Princess. But the Heroes felt that there was nothing more they could do. Holding Yvette tight, they put Elsa behind them and moved on. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Android half-time rewards iOS half-time rewards iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Daily ranking rewards Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rewards iOS guild rewards Android Common repel Rewards Category:Raid Events